Happenings In Paris
by musicormisery4105
Summary: Oneshot from, “13 Little Blue Envelopes” by Maureen Johnson. Starts out on page 184 where Ginny and Keith are in Paris and Keith has just convinced Ginny to sneak into the Cemetery with him. Read&Review :


**Happenings in Paris**

**A/N: Okay this is just a one-shot from one of my favorite books called, "13 Little Blue Envelopes" by Maureen Johnson. For those who have read the book this starts out on page 184 where Ginny and Keith are in Paris and Keith has just convinced Ginny to sneak into the Cemetery with him. Anyways read and review. This is my first fan-fic for "13 Little Blue Envelopes" so tell me what you think. :)**

**

* * *

**

Keith jumped down from the tombstone he and Ginny had been seated on and stood on a smaller, flat one right beside it.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him as he looked down at the tombstone, "Where are you going Keith?" she asked with a worried expression. Was he going to leave her now? At 10:30 at night, all alone, in a Paris Cemetery?

"Relax Ginny. I'm staying right here." Keith smirked at her almost as if he noticed her discomfort.

"Okay. Good." Ginny said softly.

"Why?" Keith asked.

Ginny looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why would you care if I left?" he asked.

Ginny's confused expression faded into an embarrassed one. Her cheeks turned a faint pink as he decided to continue.

"Why would a pretty girl like you care if a British bloke that you have known for only a few weeks, like me, left you here in Paris?" Keith questioned.

Ginny's cheeks turned an even pinker color.

"I—you—you think I'm pretty?" Ginny asked softly.

Keith moved closer to her and stood in front of her. She was positioned where she was sitting on the stone with her legs dangling off the side. He moved to where he was standing on the edge of the stone and facing her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes." he said.

"What—but why?" she asked.

Keith shrugged, "I dunno. Your smile is really pretty and your eyes are too. You're also pretty sane for a mad person." he chuckled.

Ginny smiled softly.

"Ginny?" Keith asked.

"Hmmm?" Ginny answered.

"I like you." he said bluntly.

Ginny looked up at him with glistening eyes. "Really?" she asked softly.

"Mmm-hmm." he answered.

He moved forward and cupped her face in his hands and his lips met hers in a soft and passionate kiss. Ginny slowly closed her eyes and gave into the kiss, kissing him back just as passionately. It freaked her out a little bit, in Paris, in a cemetery for that matter, sitting on a tombstone and making out with a British guy that she had only known for a few weeks but found herself falling head-over-heels for him.

Ginny left herself being led down on the page of the book shaped tombstone, her lips never breaking away from Keith's. Keith moved to where he was laying beside her on the book. One of his hands cradled her face while the other slipped down and found its way to the small of her back and stayed there. Ginny brought her hands up and wrapped them around Keith and pulled him closer to her.

The continued like that for a while before Keith moaned against her mouth softly. "I think I may love you Ginny…" he moaned against her mouth.

Ginny tore her lips away from his in an instant and stared at him with wide eyes.

Keith mentally slapped himself. '_Good going Dobson, you scared the crap out of her now_' He groaned and pulled slightly away from her.

Ginny stared at him with her eyes wide. He liked her, wait—Keith _loved_ her? Now he was pulling away. Did he think that Ginny didn't love him? Did he think that his feelings weren't being returned by her? Ginny flashed him a grin and wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him towards her. When his face was just an inch away from hers, she stopped and let his head rest there, "I think I may love you too." she grinned.

This time Keith was the one with the wide eyes. He leaned forward and their lips met again in a heated kiss, full of want and love and passion. Never had Ginny even experienced anything like this. But what could she say; she was in Paris with a guy that she may love…

* * *

**Please review! ;)**


End file.
